four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Blake
Anna Blake Anna is a character played by Skyeknight92 Life Before 4EU Anna just graduated high school and college was immediately on her list of things to do. However, she was a late bloomer with her air bending. She has instances of accidental bending. Therefore she had never been around other benders and is still very much awed by them. She had to beg her parents to let her to attend. Because Anna was so late to develop her skills, she is particularly troubled by the fact she is not as good at bending as others are, who are around her age. More often than not she is blowing herself over or just generally making a mess of things. She tries her hardest to make up for her mistakes. Life At 4EU Arrival Anna's first day on campus was where she met her roommate, Ariel. The two unpacked their rooms together and bonded over designing their room together. Ariel knows of Anna's problems with bending. Quasimodo had been atop a building when Anna was walking around the streets. A rock fell from atop the building. Quasi quickly pushed everyone out of the way. Anna viewed him as a hero who saved her life. She took him out to dinner thanking him. They then discussed his art and Anna hoped to see his art at an art show. Anna was running late the first day of classes, to her horror Professor Harley Quinn was throwing a pop quiz. Immediately she panicked because she had no idea what to expect. She is a beginning student with little to no control over her own bending. After Harley's retirement, Howl stepped in as a teacher. Anna was once again running late to class and arrived last out of the three students - Raimundo, Madelline and herself. The lesson for the day was to move through gates, powered by air. Madelline and Raimundo made it through with minimal effort. During an incident with spinning gates, Anna was being hit by the gates and instead of trying to force her way through the exercise, she accidentally summoned a wind that completely stopped the gates dead. However, her humiliation was cut short when the seasoned airbenders decided to go out for lunch after the lesson. Post Winter Exams Personality Anna is (no pun intended) an air head. She's ditzy and gullible. Clumsy to the point of accidental self injury and injury to others. She's very naïve. Otherwise, she is a very happy person who does her best to make sure everyone around her is having a just as much of a good time as she is. Relationships Ariel Ariel is Anna's roommate for school. The two get along. Ariel is a mermaid who studies the healing arts at the water bending portion of 4EU. Nani She and Nani met in a coffee shop. Raimundo She met Raimundo in her class when the teacher pulled a pop quiz. She freaked out because she was unprepared and he calmed her down. He has been very encouraging despite her self doubts regarding her bending. Madelline Madelline was in her class with Howl. Anna admires how skilled the other airbender is and hopes to be as good as she is one day. Quasimodo Anna thinks Quasi is sweet, if a little shy. She certainly approves of his art and is ready to be his little cheerleader to success if he needs her to be. Trivia Anna has been overseas to see other airbending establishments, namely those in Italy. Category:Female Category:Air Category:Airbender Category:Student Category:Students Category:Airbenders